1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inspection systems for manufactured components, and more particularly, to an integrated system for processing machined rotatory metal workpieces, such as braking elements for use in vehicles, the workpieces being processed and inspected from the standpoints of balance, dimensional gaging, and/or detection of surface flaws.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many machined workpieces, such as rotors and drums for the braking system of vehicles, are required to be inspected from a variety of standpoints. These include, for example, balance measurement, whereby the magnitude and location of residual unbalance of the workpiece is determined; dimensional gaging, to determine whether the workpiece is dimensioned within predetermined parameters; and surface inspection, for determining the location of surface flaws and cracks.
In the present art, the various inspections and measurements that are required before a critical rotatory workpiece, such as an automotive brake rotor, can be released for use, are performed at respective stations, employing respective machines. Such a processing system required a good deal of time in transferring the workpiece from station to station, significant investment in capital equipment for the various machines, and notwithstanding such expense, will not yield data that is correlated to an angular index point of the workpiece for all such measurements and inspections. Accordingly, there is need for a need for a simple, cost-effective, inspection and processing system for a critical rotatory workpiece wherein all measurement information is correlated to a common index point on the workpiece.